Danny and his uncle Indy
by Schwester Aurelia
Summary: New chapter: Eight year old Daniel Jackson doesn't want to take a bath. Bathing is dumb anyway, in his opinion. His godfather disagrees. Crossover between Indiana Jones and Stargate, where Indy is Daniel's godfather and takes care of him after his parents died. Enjoy!
1. Daniel's Godfather

_Welcome to the AU of my AU! Here is the place for crossovers, alternate timelines or anything else which would stretch the "In a better future" verse too much._

 _In the first chapter we address an important question: What if Daniel Jackson had a godfather?_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Daniel woke up in a hospital bed, disoriented and alarmed.

It was dark, and aside from a faint beeping nothing could be heard.

"Mama? Baba?" he called out hoarsely. He had only once been in a hospital before, and one of his parents had been next to his bed the entire time.

But neither his mother nor his father answered. Instead there was a low grunt from the chair next to the bed, and then a dark figure leaned over towards him.

Danny wanted to scream, but didn't find his breath - and then the figure switched on the lamp on the bedside table, and turned from a terrifying stranger into a vaguely familiar man.

"Hello, Danny. Do you remember me?" The man asked in a kind voice, and smiled at the boy.

Danny frowned in concentration. He had seen him before, a few years ago at a digsite in Egypt, and he also had a photograph of him and his parents at the university - "Uncle Indy?" he asked, incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

Uncle Indy was actually Daniel's godfather, and he was an archaeologist, too. As both him and Daniel's parents had been on different digs for as long as Danny could remember, he hadn't seen much of the man. But he always sent cookies or other tasty things for birthdays, and a few letters in between.

Indy reached out, and took Daniel's hand.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Daniel thought about it. "We were coming to New York, mama and baba have an exhibition at the Museum. We were eating breakfast at the hotel..."

Daniel trailed off and shrugged. Afterwards his memory was blank.

Indy sighed. "I'm sorry, Danny. There has been an accident. Your parents -" His voice broke and Daniel saw with shock that there were tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, honey, they're gone."

"No," Danny whispered in horror, face white as a sheet. "That was a nightmare, it wasn't real, the stone..."

He started shaking, and Indy swept him up into his arms.

They both were crying openly now, and Daniel clung to his godfather for dear life.

He wanted it to be not real, to wake up and find his parents sleeping peacefully in the next room. But deep down he knew that it was indeed true.

It took a long time for Danny to calm down. His uncle Indy held him securely in his arms, and rubbed his back, and that helped.

At long last Daniel sat up, and wiped at his eyes.

Indy handed him a fresh handkerchief, so he blew his nose, and handed it back.

"What happens now?" Daniel asked in a small voice.

"Well. Your parents wanted me to take care of you. Would you like that?"

Daniel studied the open face of his godfather seriously. The presents and letters had always been thoughtful and nice. When his baba told stories from his days at the university, Indy always featured heavily as a great friend he had lots of fun with.

Still, there were a few things Danny needed to know first. "Where would we live?"

"I have a house in Fairfield, that's about 60 miles from here."

"What about when you're on a dig?"

"I was planning on taking you along, just like your parents did."

Daniel nodded, then looked thoughtful. "Can I have ice cream for breakfast?" He had had his first taste of ice cream just a few days ago, and thought it was the best thing ever invented.

That startled a real laugh out of Indy, and he ruffled Daniel's hair with a grin. "Nice try, squirt. The answer's no. Ice cream is a treat, not a breakfast food."

Daniel smiled, and leaned forwards for a hug. "Okay. I'd like to come live with you, uncle Indy."

Indy hugged him back, and pressed a kiss to his hair. "Thank you. I'm very glad. Why don't you catch a little more sleep, and in the morning I'll show you your new home, okay?"

"'Kay," Danny agreed. But when Indy tried to lift him back into bed, he clung to the man, suddenly feeling anxious.

"You're not gonna leave, are you?"

Indy shook his head. "Of course not, honey. I'll be right here in this chair."

Then, when Danny made no move to let go of him, he settled more comfortably into the chair. "You know what, we can sit here a little while longer. Have you heard the story of the Crystal skull yet?"

Daniel shook his head, and leaned against his godfather. He felt safe on uncle Indy's lap. In the morning things would look brighter, that's what his mama always said.

Danny let the calm voice wash over him until sleep welcomed him.

* * *

 _And that's it so far, my lovelies. Let me know if you want to see more of Danny and his uncle Indy (who is, of course, Indiana Jones)._

 _The timelines have been moved up, so that Indy went to university together with Daniel's father Melburn, and they became best friends. As for the Crystal skull – well, that's a story for another time! ;)_

 _This will be a collection of different alternate futures and/or pasts, so anything you've always wanted to see: Feel free to request! Crossovers are especially welcome._

 _Thank you for reading, and see you next time!_


	2. Bedtime Negotiations

_Welcome back, dear readers!_

 _Here is some more from the verse where Indiana Jones takes in Daniel after the death of his parents. This takes part about two years after Danny came to live with Indy._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Indy scrubbed his hands over his face tiredly. Man, grading essays from "Archaeology 101" definitely began bordering on torture when you had been at it for hours.

He thought back ruefully to a time a few years prior. He'd just pack up his things, and be off on another wild hunt for mystical artefacts when life in academia became too boring.

But he had a kid to think about now, he couldn't just leave on a moment's notice. Chairman Snedly had been absolutely thrilled that he'd "settled down", and planned digs now carefully months in advance.

And though Indy sometimes wistfully thought of the times where he could just up and leave whenever fancy took him, he wouldn't trade Danny for the world.

Indy had always loved his godson, but he hadn't seen much of him in the first years of his life, due to both Indy and the Jacksons being on different dig sites most of the time. It had only been in the last two years after he took in Danny that they'd grown really close.

To his absolute delight, Danny had been really excited when he'd brought up the question of adoption half a year after the boy came to live with him. So now he was not only the guardian but officially the father of his little archaeologist in the making, and he couldn't have been more proud.

Speaking of his boy, he'd better check up on him. Daniel had a habit of staying up late reading whenever he could get away with it. Not that Indy discouraged Danny from widening his horizons, but he still was a growing boy who needed his sleep.

A glance to the grandfather clock told him it was half past nine. Not too bad, he only had about a fifth of the essays left. With a little luck he could be finished before midnight.

He got up and stretched, trying to get the kinks out of his back. While he was up, he would brew a fresh pot of coffee, he decided.

He didn't turn on the light in the corridor while he walked to Daniel's room. As he had suspected, a faint shimmer of light from under the door gave his son away.

Indy shook his head in amusement, and softly knocked on the door. He didn't want to startle Danny by just barging in.

The light switched off immediately. Indy heard some hasty rustling of covers, then silence.

"Nice try, kiddo," Indy chuckled when he opened the door, and heard very unconvincing snores come out from under the blankets.

A tousled head slowly emerged from beneath the covers, and Danny blinked owlishly at Indy.

The senior archaeologist in the house sat down on the side of his little counterpart's bed with a fond smile. "Danny, if you're going to stay up reading after your bedtime, can you at least do it at your desk instead of under the covers? I don't want you damaging your eyes."

"You're not cross?" Danny asked with an endearing mixture of shyness and curiosity.

Indy reached forward, and ruffled Daniel's hair. "Nope, I'm not. Though you are definitely taking a nap after school tomorrow, munchkin."

"Awwww, dad!" Danny protested at once, feeling much too mature for naps with his ten years.

The title never failed to cause a warm feeling spreading in Indy. Daniel with his wonderful ability to love abundantly had seen no problem whatsoever in adding a "dad" to the "baba and mama" he had already had. Sure, he'd tried the "You're not my father!" line once early on when he had landed himself in some trouble. But Indy had just calmly explained "No, but I'm the person your parents named as the one to raise you, my boy. And that also means I won't let you go running wild." - and that had been that. Indy had been near tears when Daniel called him "dad" for the first time.

The professor gave Danny a kiss to the nose, which caused him to giggle.

"Well, you can either sleep at bedtime, or you'll make it up with naps. That's the deal, Dannyboy. Now, d'you want to read some more, or are you ready to get some shut-eye?"

As if in answer, a huge yawn broke out on Daniel's face which caused Indy to laugh softly and tuck in Daniel for the second time that night. "I see. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"But there aren't bedbugs here, right?" Danny asked a little anxiously. He had grown up knowing the threat of sand fleas, though they were much more prominent south of the Sahara, where the Doctors Jackson had seldom ventured.

Indy reassured him at once. "No, there aren't any bed bugs here, nor any other bugs intent on biting little boys. You're quite safe."

"'Kay" Danny mumbled, his eyes already drooping. "Love you, dad."

Indy gave him a kiss to the forehead. "I love you too, kiddo."

He stayed and held watch until his child was sleeping soundly, treasuring these quiet moments with all his heart.

Then he quietly got up, and, after a last look on the peacefully sleeping boy on the bed, softly closed the door.

Then Indy went to the kitchen, feeling oddly relaxed and ready to tackle the rest of the essays now.

* * *

 _And now it's time for sleepy fanfiction authors to go to sleep as well, haha!_

 _But I wanted to get this out to you before tomorrow, I hope you had fun._

 _Thanks for reading, and also favouriting and following! Reviews with and without ideas, are, as always, most welcome. :)_


	3. Bath time

_Hello, hello, and welcome back, dear readers!_

 _I decided to give Danny and his uncle Indy their own story, and to put all the other different crossovers in different stories, so it's easier to get an overview. I really love the thought of Danny growing up with a loving parent / godfather instead of being shipped from one foster home to the next._

 _Danny is still eight in this one, and has lived with Indy about three months now._

* * *

"Danny!" Indy called from the door of the bathroom. "Your bath is ready!"

Silence. Growing suspicious, Indy went to Daniel's room to find him deeply engrossed in a book (what else).

"Hey, kiddo, did you not hear me call you?"

Danny shook his head, not looking up from his book. Indy chuckled, and took the few steps to the bed. He gently tilted the heavy tome Danny was having trouble even holding up, curious to see what had taken his fancy this time.

"Sir Flinders Petrie, good choice. Though I'd like you to put him aside now, it's time for your bath."

Daniel made no move to relinquish his book, and simply shook his head again.

"Yes, Daniel," Indy said firmly. "You can finish your chapter later, right now it's bath time."

This got him a glare, and a mulish expression from his boy. Unfortunately it failed to make Indy relent on the issue; he found the look on Danny's face more adorable than intimidating. He chuckled, and leaned forward to ruffle Daniel's hair. Then he picked the book from Danny's hand when the boy reached up to flatten his hair again.

"All right, kiddo, you've got two choices here. You can walk on your own to the bathroom, or I can carry you. Either way, this will happen."

Daniel crossed his arms. "That's dumb! I never had to bathe in Egypt!"

Indy smiled, and shook his head fondly, tapping Daniel on the nose. "Don't fib, Danny. I know for a fact you took a bath every fortnight. And you were having daily sponge baths."

The boy's eyes grew huge as saucers. "Wha – _**how**_ do you know that?!"

"Your mom wrote me that in a letter."

"Y-you've got letters f-from mama?" Danny whispered, his eyes brimming with tears.

Indy reached out at once, and drew the boy into his lap for a hug. "Yeah, honey, I have lots of letters from your mama and baba both."

Danny turned around, and threw his arms around his godfather. Indy held him tight, rocking the precious bundle slowly, and murmuring comforting words into his hair.

It was a little touch and go for them, to feel their way around the memories. Indy was grieving for two of his best friends, and Daniel for his beloved parents. There were times when all they could do was cling to each other, and let the tears flow.

There were other times when they could share happy memories as well, and sometimes the one turned into the other. Indy was grateful everyday that he had gotten the custody of his godson. Not only because Danny was a delightful little boy, but also because they shared their love for Claire and Melburn Jackson.

Indy had met with Daniel's grandfather only one time, and it had been enough to make his blood boil in anger. The man had a severe case of gold fever in Indy's professional opinion, not caring for anything besides finding mythological artefacts. It was something that happened sometimes in archaeologists, and he was no stranger to the rush of the hunt himself, but how you could dismiss your own flesh and blood over it was beyond Indy.

He subconsciously hugged Danny tighter, thankful that he had the good fortune of being able to take care of him, and even more grateful that this embarrassing encounter with Claire's father had taken place without Danny present. He shuddered to think what it might have done to Daniel.

The boy began to squirm in Indy's lap, so Indy loosened his arms at once, and let him sit up.

"Would you like me to read one of your mama's letters to you while you're taking your bath?" Indy asked spontaneously.

Danny's face lit up like a summer's day. "Oh yes, please!"

He hopped down from his perch on his godfather's lap, and stripped off his clothes in a matter of seconds. While he ran for the bath, he called out impatiently: "What are you waiting for, uncle Indy? The water's getting cold!"

Indy chuckled, and called back, " **Climb** in, don't jump! I'll just get the letter, then I'll be right there."

He had a smile on his face when he took a few of the letters from the wooden box they lived in. He had found his own letters to the Jacksons in a similar box amongst their personal effects, and had put them all in chronological order.

If the mere mention of the letters could bring a such a brilliant smile to Danny's face, Indy was looking forward to see the boy's reaction at actually hearing the words.

While he made his way to the bathroom, he heard an excited Danny tell his rubber crocodile Sobek all about his mama and baba, and that they were best friends with his uncle Indy, and how nice it was that he could live with him now while mama and baba were already in the land of Two Fields.

Indy had to stop outside the bathroom door and swallow a few times before he was able to progress any further.

He sent a silent thanks to Claire and Melburn, wherever they might be, for entrusting their precious boy to him. And he renewed the vow he had made to them at the funeral, to do everything in his power to give Danny a happy childhood.

Indy entered the bathroom to the sound of splashing and bubbling laughter, an answering smile breaking out on his face.

This was turning into a great evening.

* * *

 _Yay! ^_^_

 _I hope you had fun! As always, if you have ideas, comments, would like to talk: Feel free leave me a reply! ^_^_

 _For your further information search wikipedia for the following:_

 _The egyptologist who wrote the book Danny reads:_ _Flinders_Petrie_

 _The Ancient Egypt Crocodile god after whom Danny's crocodile is named:_ _Sobek_

 _Have a nice day!_


End file.
